Changed Hearts
by funkyfriends
Summary: One Shot. She loathed him. He despised her. That was the way it was supposed to be. But one day it all changed...


Changed Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. All I own is my imagination and loads of books.

Changed Hearts

She loathed him. He was such a pompous jerk and a snob. The way in which he '_lorded_' over everybody else just because his family was rich. She especially hated how he bullied her brother and his friends and weaker people who couldn't stick up for themselves.

He despised her. She was so '_goody-goody_' it was sickening. He also hated how she just assumed stuff about him. He wasn't that bad a guy really; it was just that so many people got on his nerves. They might have been friends if she wasn't so dirt poor.

She decided to put the object of her anger out of her mind and concentrate on her work. She knew that if she made one mistake, the teacher would mark her as T. He was very biased and favoured only a small section of students. He seemed to have a grudge against her – probably because of her older brothers who had delighted in tormenting him. She was startled out of her musings by a sharp, silky voice.

"What is this?" The professor asked, peering into the pink, bubbling mess. "It's supposed to be blue not pink!" He said through clenched teeth. "Another T for you."

He smirked as he saw her leaving the dungeons, determined not to cry. "Got another T? How embarrassing, you're as bad as your boyfriend!"

"Get lost, idiot boy! You know he's not my boyfriend." She hissed, striding past him.

He pushed her against the wall and placed his hands either side of her so she was trapped. "Listen, you don't know anything about me. I wish you'd stop assuming that whatever your brothers say about me is true. You need to be more independent."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't tell me what I should do! I have my own mind you know, not that it's any of your business. Now let me go!"

He looked at her, slightly shocked that she would dare answer him back the way she just did. He was going to make her pay for this. He advanced towards her, moving his hands from the wall to around her waist and put his face so close to hers so that she could feel his breath mingling with her own.

"You're gonna regret you ever said that," He whispered to her as he captured her lips with his own. She was in too much shock to pull away.

She gasped as they drew apart, her cheeks flushed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off me!" She panted, struggling out of his arms.

He gazed at her smugly. "You know you liked it."

"That's beside the point I…" She stopped short in horror and went limp, realisation hitting her like a freight train. "I …I liked it?" She murmured softly, wondering if it was true. She didn't notice when he gently picked her up and carried her away from any prying eyes.

She was so soft and fragile in his arms. He could barely feel her she was so light. So delicate and yet as fierce and proud as a lioness. He vowed to himself silently that she would be his before the day was over. He carefully set her down in a spare room no one was using and waited.

She stared dreamily about her and then her eyes focused on the boy in front of her and narrowed. "This is your fault," she burst out passionately, "You've done this."

"Done what?" He protested, noticing how sexy she could be when she was angry.

"Don't you dare lie to me! You must have done something to me. It wouldn't have happened otherwise. Is this all just a joke between your friends? Am I going to be the girl you laugh at tomorrow at breakfast and the object of everyone's gossip? How I was '_seduced_' by the school bully then left to sob about it in private? That's not going to happen – not to me." She turned to leave but was spun round and stared into furious eyes.

"I don't care what other people say about me but I care about what you think. You just go along expecting everything to be white or black and you just don't see that there are other colours. No, to you there are just the two. Well, I'm fed up with hearing all that nonsense – especially when it comes from _you_! I like you ok? I like you a lot! Hell, I even love you and I don't care. Hang the consequences; all I want to think about is now – not the future or even the past. It's over. I'm not the silly little rich boy I was back then regardless of what your friends think. I've changed and you know why, it's because I can admit it. Can you?"

She stood still for so long that he was afraid she wasn't going to answer. Then suddenly her lips were on his and all her love and acceptance were poured into that kiss. It was like an eternity before they broke apart.

She was blushing so hard her cheeks felt like they would stay aflame forever. Why couldn't she stop blushing? He was gazing at her with such open love and admiration in his eyes that she was finding it hard to think let alone breathe.

She kissed him. She had actually kissed him willingly. He was overcome with joy and happiness. He took in every little detail that made up his girl. _His_ girl. It sounded so amazing. She looked really cute when she was blushing and her eyes sparkled when they caught the light…He quickly stopped daydreaming as he realised his beloved was speaking.

"…I'm just afraid what everyone will say." She trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry. I was to busy marvelling at your beauty to listen to your sweet voice. Please could you repeat that?"

She blushed again and gazed determinedly at the ground, rolling her eyes. "I said that I love being with you and that this feels so unbelievably right but that I'm just afraid what everyone will say. Especially your father." She added.

"My…my father? I hadn't thought of that. Maybe we should keep us a secret – just until I can work out what to say to him. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything…" His ramblings were cut short by her soft fingers over his lips.

"I know. I'm not sure what my family will say about this either – especially my brothers – or my friends. But I'm sure that they will come around once they see how happy you make me."

He looked at her seriously. "I'm not sure that they _will_ come around. They _really _hate me."

"They're not going to get between us!" She stormed. "I can promise you that. If they even dare to try I will… I will… oh I don't know what I'll do but it will serve them right!"

He was about to go all mushy again and sprout how much he loved her when he realised that he was going to be late for his next lesson. "I've got to go or I'll be late." He murmured, unwilling to separate from her.

She pouted adorably. "Oh, ok. I really should get going as well." She hurried out of the room quickly before she could change her mind.

He was left stood in the room, completely alone. As he watched his girl leave the room, he couldn't help smiling to himself as his thoughts refused to budge from the last half an hour's events.


End file.
